I made it this far
by Crazygoodulart
Summary: Finally,the big wedding is here. But unexpectadly jacob shows up in the middle. And Bella uncovers a shocking secret. She has to choose between her family&friends lives or edwards life. which will she choose? what happens when bella endangers jacobs life?
1. Geting ready

"Bella" Carlisle voice penetrated my thoughts. I froze, was I ready to do this? I was turning back on my family and friends. I would only get to see them once or even never again. But this was my choice, I love Edward. Besides I would get to see them again, it would just be a really, really, really, long time (aka in heaven (if I go there)). And I still had the whole afternoon to enjoy their company. 'Relax Bella' I told myself 'it's your wedding day, you should be happy'

"Bella?" Carlisle repeated

"Huh? Oh- what?" I said pulling from my thoughts

"Alice needs you in to get in your dress, she wants to take bridal party pictures"

'Urgh, Edward owes me one.' I thought to myself. I nodded and hurried up the stairs of the unbelievably large chapel that Edward had rented for the occasion. He thought it was ironic how a _vampire_ was getting married in a church, you know, with vampires supposably being afraid of crosses. I quickly made it up the steep flight of stairs despite all my luggage. But I was lucky for two reasons, one because Alice brought my gown and make up and two because Edward and I already picked out a house and our luggage was on its way there. We thought the best place to move would be in Alaska because I had already told Charlie and Renée the story about the college there, and the rest of the Cullen's moved in a house not two blocks down, but only to give the newlyweds space. So it was decided, I would carry on a year of college and then be changed. I wasn't waiting longer then 19!

"Come on already Bella!" Said Alice's eager and impatient voice. She and the others met me in the hallway.

Alice took my luggage and winked at all the bride's maids. The maid of honor was Alice and the rest were ordered by height: Angela Rosalie and Jessica. They were all armed with curling irons, straitners, nail polish, brushes, and make up. The very sight of it made me flinch away.

"First things first, lets get her in the shower!" said Alice

"Then we spray her with perfume!" proclaimed Angela

"I smell fine! Besides, I already took a shower this morning" I said

"Bella, you mean to say that you took a shower at 7 in the morning? What did you think we were going to do all day here? Play my little pony?" questioned Rosalie

"Calm down Rose, it doesn't mater, she is going to take another one anyway" Alice said as an exited yet hectic smile crossed her eyes.

"What?! Shouldn't I get a say in this!" now I was getting annoyed

"Not today, the only say you get is "I do"" giggled Jessica

"all right girls, as you know, Bella is a fighter, so we need to someone to keep watch at the bathroom door at all times, or at least as long as she is taking a shower." Ordered Rosalie

"Since I'm already in my bride's maid dress I'll do it" said Jessica "ill make sure she washes behind her ears to"

"Grrr….." okay Edward owes me big time "is there even a shower here? And I don't have any shampoo"

"Yes there is a shower here Bella, this isn't the chapel O' love, and don't worry I brought you some special shampoo. While you're in there the rest of us will get dressed. Except for Jessica of course" snickered Alice "someone has to make sure you clean out your belly button." She handed me the shampoo and pointed me to the bathroom.

"Down the hall second door to the left." Jessica repeated as she followed behind "here we are."

I opened the door and relief washed over me. 'Thank goodness it's not a military camp bathroom. No cockroaches in sight.' It was fancy, a marble floor and white shower, there was also a couch and a Landry shoot. I laid under garments on the counter and my towel on the rack while Jessica closed the door and sat on the couch.

"I'll close my eyes" she said

"Okay, I don't want to blind you" I laughed

I quickly slide off my sweats, grabbed the soaps and closed the curtain.

"I'm so happy for you!" said Jessica as I turned on the water

I laughed "thank you, but what about you and mike? Didn't he propose?"

"Yes! In three months! And it's all because of you, if it weren't for you I would have never met the love of my life!"

"Same here, I still remember when you told me his name"

"Oh yeah, your first day of school…… from foes to lovers" she giggled

I laughed to, I had to admit, Edward trying to look mean is pretty funny now that I look back on it.

"ew" I wrinkled my nose "this isn't my normal shampoo"

"Nope, I and Alice picked it out, its Landry."

"That makes me feel so much more relaxed"

"We bought some Victoria secret underwear for you two." She said

"Ugh" is said while turning off the water and reaching for my towel "You do know that what you all doing isn't helping my anxiety issue! And on top of all this the water was absolutely freezing!"

"One day you will thank us Bella" yawned Jessica "besides, pain is a small price to pay when you're marring a cutie like Edward. And you don't want to get married while you covered in dirt do you?"

"I was already clean"

"Sure you were" she smirked "just relax Bella, it will turn out right."

Just then there was a knock on the door

"Come on Bella we're all ready through with our hair and nails! What's taking you so long?" yelled Alice "Hurry up!"

"I'M COMING!" I replied as pulled on my under garments

"_I_t's safe Alice. You can open the door" Jessica said as she stood up and unlocked the door "she has her indies on"

Alice opened the door and in came Rosalie carrying my white dress.

"We even had time to iron it," Rosalie said "What took you so long?"

"Hold your horses Rosalie! Alice said I could do her hair first" interrupted Angela

Rosalie shot Alice a dirty look then nodded "fine! I'll do Jessica's nails while I'm waiting for you to finish" and she grabbed Jessica and they ran to the dressing room.

"Wow" said Angela "If I knew she would have gotten all upset, and then I would have let her dress Bella first"

"Don't worry about it. She is always like that" Alice breathed as she rolled her eyes at Rosalie's beautiful back. "She is just stressed, you go ahead and do Bella's hair."

I interrupted "Excuse me! I'm not at Barbie doll. I can dress myself!"

"Not today you can't, I promised Edward that I would take good care of you" said Alice

"I'm a bride, not a special Ed. Patient. And how come you got to dress your selves!"

"Bella, we have to dress you because you are unusually clumsy and that is a very hard dress to get into. But with us it is different." Said Angela

"How?" I challenged

"First of all these dresses are the ugliest things on the planet, and they are easily slipped into because they are so baggy." Said Angela

"They are not! I picked them out special for you!" I said

"Bella they are disgusting, they make us look horrible, but I guess that is the point of them, to make you look good in comparison" said Alice

"I thought they looked good" I said "I thought teal was a good color"

"It is Bella and the dresses look fine, they just don't look as good as yours, now come on, we have work to do. Angela, you do her hair and I'll paint her nails"

"Okay" Angela replied as she pulled in a chair for me to sit on.

"I like the underwear you got me Alice, "I said "How did you find something so mature in Victoria secret"

"Easy, they have lots of bride to be stuff" she murmured as she sat down by my feet and unscrewed the nail polish

I could see I wasn't going to get a lot of attention while they were getting me ready. 'Oh well, I am tired anyway.' I began to drift away went I felt a sharp tug on the back of my head.

"Ow!" I howled

"Sorry, I'm trying to curl you hair, but I can't when you keep leaning back."

"Oh sorry, I'm just really tired" I apologized

"It's okay, I know how tired you must be, but when Alice finishes you nails I'll give you some caffeine pills"

"mmhm" agreed Alice

I was about to fall back asleep when the door squeaked open

"We are back, Thanks Rose" Proclaimed Jessica

"no problem," she replied

"hey Jessica and Rosalie, can you two go and get the flowers, we need them for the pictures." Asked Alice

"yeah," they answered and walked out of the room

"Wait! Rosalie " alice holered

"what"

"here are the keys, they' re at the floral shop." said alice and she threw the keys to her.

About an hour later I looked into the mirror at the masterpiece that was my hair. The bad thing was that I could barely feel my head with all the hair products that Angela sprayed on me.

"were back" Rosalie sang in exitment

"And we have the bouquets" added Jessica

"About time" sighed Alice "Okay Rose, now you can go put Bella in her dress"

"thank you!" she exaggerated

"Come on girls, we have some decorating to do!" Alice said

"whoop!" they all hollered as they shut the bedroom door on me and Rosalie

"alright Bella" she breathed as she grabbed the dress and unzipped it.

"step in"

I obeyed and stepped in miraculously without tripping. She pulled it up and zipped it. Then she sat me down in a chair and started on my make up.

"stop squirming" she said

"sorry"

"There! Done" she looked up and smiled "you look gorgeous" she said as she squirted me with some perfume.

Then she buckled my heals and lead me down the stairs. At the bottom Alice stood smiling,

"picture time" she said


	2. change in plans

Snap, Snap, Snap.

I had to admit, I was having fun. I had dreaded the pictures but I ended up really liking it. We took lots of role playing pictures: Charlie's angels (with my dad), tree boost, and doctor. It ended up flying by faster than I had hoped. Before I knew it, it was time for me to walk down the isle. Charlie seemed happy, but I could tell that the tears would break out soon.

"Bella, we have a few extra minuites, go to the bathroom" ordered Alice

"fine" I breathed, as I turned around and walked down the left corridor. I kept walking and walking but I couldn't find it, I decided to turn around and pretend I went. I turned around and ran into something hard.

"Ow" I whined as I was knocked to the floor. "Alice you should watch were your goin-" I looked up and terror spread through me, It was Aro from the voltori. He looked down and smiled.

"hello Bella" he said kindly

"I-I-I" I could feel the Horror on my face

He frowned and said "don't be afraid, Bella my dear, I'm here to help you. I have a bargin, you see I can also tell what thoughts will occure in minds, and I could tell how amazing your power would be in Edwards mind. But, however I saw another possobillity in Alice's mind. I cant risk losing someone with the power you will have, and I know you will join us one day. So here is the trade, You marry Edward then you must kill your family. If you don't marry Edward than I will kill Edward. You see, If you go through with it than the wearwolf will expose the you all. If you don't marry Edward, then we will take you and change you against your will, and Edward will come and try to save you but we will be forced to kill him. It is your choice Bella."

"but- I- You- Jacob, there must be another way" I gasped

"there is Bella, you can kill your werewolf friend yourself, or either way we will kill him"

"no!"

"its your choice Bella" he said as he walked off in the opposite direction.

I got up, trying to keep from crying. When an idea struck me, I ran as fast as I could to the main corridor. Alice was already there looking at me in terror.

"Bella," she gasped

"I've got a plan" I said "but it will cost


	3. choosing and brewing

"Bella, Edward he- he heard my thoughts" she gasped

"What does that mean" I asked in confusion "what will he do" I began to worry about Jacob

And I couldn't help but ask

"He won't hurt Jacob will he" I whispered

Alice froze and frustration flashed in her eyes "no Bella, he won't hurt any one….physically"

"What?" I was still lost

"Don't you see Bella, he is leaving. He isn't going to make you kill your family for something that you don't want to do." She whispered urgently

I froze, in my very spot and my eyes began to water. My knees buckled and I tried to speak.

"B-b-b-bu-but, h-he promised" I said as my lips trembled, then I remembered what Aro said

_If you don't marry Edward than I will kill Edward. You see, if you go through with it than the werewolf will expose the you all. If you don't marry Edward, then we will take you and change you against your will, and Edward will come and try to save you but we will be forced to kill him. It is your choice Bella."_

"_Your choice Bella"_

"_Your choice Bella"_

I couldn't hold it in any more I collapsed.

"Bella! Its okay, you can still see him, you just won't be getting married right now"

"NO" I said "its not that, Aro said h-h-he would k-k-kill him if I didn't marry Edward"

She locked eyes with me and then turned and said "Edward" no one down the hall would hear it but Edward would.

I closed my eyes as tight as I could and suddenly a cool arm wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, tell me what you want, do you want me or the dog"

"You, but, I have a plan" I said

"Bella we can't risk losing you or your family"

"Edward, please" I whispered and looked into his eyes "okay, but be carful"

"I love you Edward," I said and I gave him a kiss on the cheek "go stall"

"Okay" he answered

"Alice, can I see your phone" I asked as Edward got up and entered the main chapel

"Yeah, here you go" she pulled it out of her snap purse, and handed to me and I flipped it open and dialed the familiar number of the person who could change my life for the better, but also the worse.


	4. the phone call

"Is Jacob black home?" I asked in an urgent voice

"Hmm" Billy said in his slow and strangely cavalier voice "It's been a while since you called" he replied, completely ignoring my question

"Billy please, this is Important" I said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice "I need to speak to him."

"Sorry Bella, he's not here," he answered, "he's with Quill, I can give you Quill's cell number if you like"

"That would be nice, can I have it please" I said

"Its 432-657-896"

"Okay, thanks Billy"

"No problem" he mumbled and the line went dead

I sighed and dialed the number quickly; some one picked up on the first ring

"Hello, is Jacob there?" I asked

"Yeah, but this is quill's phone" he said

"I KNOW, can I just talk to Jacob?! It's an emergency!" I said blowing up

"Sure, what ever," he said before handing the phone over to Jacob

"Hello?" Jacob said, confused

"Jacob, where are you?"

"On my way"

I froze. I loved Jacob, but I had to keep him alive, even if he would hate me after I did this

"Jacob, stay away"

"What" he asked, I could hear him breathing harder, trying to restrain himself.

"You heard me" It took a lot not to stop right there and say 'just kidding' but I knew what I had to do, for his sake

"the blood sucker is telling you to do this isn't he!" he was breathing even harder now, I heard his hand shaking the phone and I was going to tell him to calm down but I figured that if I made him morph then he couldn't expose Edward and the others without exposing (not to mention embarrassing himself) himself.

"No, this is my choice. Jacob I'm sorry but you're uninvited"

"WHAT?!" he said, screaming now I heard him howl, and his clothes ripped from his back with a screeching noise. I heard Quill say

"NO JACOB NOT IN THE CAR"

And then I hung up. It was a weird feeling, like I was satisfied, happy, and sad.

I got up, relived now that Jacob couldn't show up at the wedding and expose my future family. And I handed the phone back to Alice. When she smiled I knew that I had done the right thing, not only for Jacob, but for every one. She handed me my bouquet and we walked back to the main hallway, smiling as we went. I was sad I lost Jacob, but the joy of me just about to be joined forever with the one I love, was even stronger.


	5. I do

When me and Alice arrived back at the main corridor dad and the rest of the bridal part came running to me.

"Bella? Where have you been" he asked anxious, and then he turned hopeful "Are you having second thoughts

"NO!" I said "I am not!"

"Okay, well you're late, and the guests are getting annoyed"

"Your right, we should get started" I said

"All right, Rosalie you go first, then Jessica, then you Angela" instructed Alice "then I will go and then the flower girls"

I started getting nervous and light headed only when Rosalie caught my arm that I realized my head was swimming

"Breath Bella" said Rosalie

I breathed in deeply and spluttered

"whhhhhhhoo heeee whoooo" I inhaled and exhaled deeply

"Rosalie she is getting married not having a baby" Angela said

"Does every one have their flowers?" asked Alice "Okay boys you go first, Edward will come out the side door in the front"

The music started and the boys when down the isle while escorting my mom and Esme. Then Alice closed the double doors.

"Sorry Bella, the bride's maids are going out the right and left side doors in the back, you're going out the middle." She said

She quickly kissed me on the cheek then pushed Angela and Jessica off to the left while she and Rosalie went to the right.

"Remember your orders girls, and don't forget to back around the middle so you can walk down the middle isle." She blanked out for a second then she added "yes Jessica one at a time"

"What? I didn't even ask you" Jessica said

"Oh, um yes. I could tell you were going to ask Alice answered quickly

Then they disappeared down the corridors and I was left with dad. I could see trough the carved door that they began walking.

The flower girls followed behind them as the song changed. Alice and the girls got their own song to walk to and so did the boys. I wasn't sharing the bum bup ba -dum music. Well that wasn't entirely true; I had to share it with Charlie. The girls reached the podium and lined up one at a time in a diagonal line. I hooked onto Charlie's arm and took a deep breath. Then the music changed and the doors opened and I looked into a room with all my friend and family, each delicately seated on rows whose ends were brightly decorated with white ribbons and pale exotic flowers. My father led me down the Isle and I noticed a small tear in the corner of his eye. It took all I had not to cry with him. My feet crunched on the pink flower pedals.

When we drew near the end was when I finally noticed him, my Adonis, my angel, my Greek god. I looked into his eyes, and he smiled. Suddenly, everything felt so right, like I was meant to be here. Never had I ever felt like this before. Not in forks not in Phoenix not in LA. No where. But with Edward I belonged. My father stood me in front of the podium and kissed me on the cheek. Then I saw his tear fall. He put my hands in Edwards and nodded to him and Edward winked back. I smiled; maybe they would get along after all.

Then the preacher smiled and said "Family, friends, honored guests and loved ones, welcome to the blending of two hearts and two lives into one beautiful whole Isabella and Isabella have long planned and anticipated this event and they will remember this day, and your supportive presence here, for the rest of their lives. They have expressed their love to each other every day for many months in private, but today is special because today they will express and vow their love for each other in front of you. Without you, this moment would not exist and we are all grateful to you for gracing us with your presence."

I looked back to Edward, and he smiled. I couldn't help but breathe in and smile even wider. I looked around at my family and friends then back at the preacher.

He paused and continued

"We also recognize, give thanks and welcome the presence of God, Goddess and all the spirits of Peace and Love who have chosen to bless this couple with their protection this day and every day. Without the life that flows to and through us from the Divine Source, we would not be able to experience this wedding, today's fellowship or any of the other blessings bestowed upon us in this world. We are grateful for and humbled by the gifts of life and love that we celebrate here today."

Edward looked at me then whispered "Bella, breath"

The preacher chuckled and said

Isabella and Edward you have waited for this moment planned for this moment and worked towards this moment for a long time. Now I ask that you simply be in this moment. I'm going to be silent while you, while all of us, stop thinking about where we are going to be in the future and simply celebrate where we are right now. This is the moment you planned for Groom, Bride, everyone. Take a few deep breaths right now and enjoy your wedding!

I stopped, smiled, breathed and waited. But inside I couldn't bury that fact, 'I might not see them again'

"Edward, you did not come to be here without the love and support of others. You were born into this world naked and helpless, as we all were, and you were nurtured and protected as you grew into the strong and capable man you now are. Who so loved the boy that he, in time, became this man?"

Esme and Carlisle stood up "we did"

The preacher continued "Are you now willing to both release your son that he may join with the woman by his side and embrace her as your daughter??

They smiled and said "We are."

Edward replied "Thank you for your love, your support and your blessings on my union with Bella whom I love."

I did the same and said "Thank you for your love, your support and your gift of Edward whom I love."

The preacher looked at me "Bella, you did not come to be here without the love and support of others. You were born into this world naked and helpless, as we all were, and you were nurtured and protected as you grew into the strong and capable woman you now are. Who so loved the girl that she, in time, became this woman?"

Renee and dad stood up together and said "We did and we do."

I fought back the hysterics that rose in my chest. Dad looked so funny right now, like he was under the control of Edward.

"Are you now willing to both release your daughter that she may join with the man by her side and embrace him as your son?"

Dad rolled his eyes and they both said "We are."

I laughed lightly and said "Thank you for your love, your support and your blessings on my union with Edward whom I love." And I winked at Charlie

Edward chuckled and said "Thank you for your love, your support and your gift of Bella whom I love." Dad sat down with a flop and me and Edward laughed under breath.

"May I have the rings that and have chosen to exchange with each other?"

The rings were handed to him and he lifted them up and said

"The wedding ring is a complete and perfect circle with no end and no beginning. It is the symbol of both the creation we are all a part of and of your love and commitment to each other. The giving and receiving of these rings will bind you both to the vows you have made." Then he handed us each others rings.

Edward took the diamond covered ring he bought me and said

"Bella please accept this ring as an everlasting symbol of my eternal vows, I offer it with all that I am, all that I have and all that I will ever be. May I love you, honor you and respect you, for as long as we both shall live."

Then he placed the ring on my finger carefully.

I took ring I got him and said

"Edward please accept this ring as an everlasting symbol of my eternal vows, I offer it with all that I am, all that I have and all that I will ever be. May I love you, honor you and respect you, for as long as we both shall live."

I placed the plain gold band on Edward's finger and I realized that that was like me and Edward, I was the plain band and he was the beautiful diamond covered band

"You have each received the blessings of your families. You have vowed to love each other. You have offered and accepted rings to wear as a symbol of those vows. And you have done this all in the presence and company of your dearest friends and most beloved family. It is now my most humble honor to declare to you and all those assembled here that you are now, legally and spiritually, husband and wife."

"Edward, do you take Bella to be your loftily wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and death, for rich or for poor as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Bella do you take Edward to be your loftily wedded husband, to have and to hold, though sickness and death, for rich or for poor as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

The preacher smiled and said "You may enjoy the first kiss of your long and fruitful marriage."

Edward looked at me deeply then kissed me like he never had. This kiss was full of love and passion.

I heard a loud bang noise as someone bolted through the doors and my head turned sharply to the left.

"no" I whispered


	6. interupted

Everyone froze, and looked towards the back of the room, each gasping.

"The voltori" I gasped

I heard a growl forming deep in Edward's chest, and Aro turned his head towards me, before turning to look at Edward.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" said the preacher lightly

Edward picked me up and ran out of the room with the rest of the Cullens.

"Edward no! they will kill my family!" I tried to fight against his grasp and I looked into his eyes and said "please"

"I'm sorry Bella, they will kill you too"

"no" I said then as soon as the door closed behind us I heard them. The first kill, screaming crying for help.

Alice put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed my back.

Then I heard a voice that I now despised.

"Bella?"

I shot upright and turned to look at him.

"Jacob?" I asked angrily

"Bella I'm so sorry" he appogized

"you should be, because of what you were going to do, now my family is-is-" then I broke down crying"

"I'm going to make it right Bella," he said "me and the pack, were going to go save them.

"No" I said "no-no-no their to strong,"

"together we can take them" Jacob said then he leaned down and kissed me, ever so lightly. I could only barely see, with my eyes blurred with tears, Jacob and the pack running in wolf form through the doors.

.


	7. the battlefield

"Edward! Edward! We have to do something." Alice said

"your right, we have to save bella's parents" said Emmett

"come on then" said Rosalie "For bella" she said and winked at me.  
"Edward don't go!" I said, he looked at me sadly then stood up and said "Esme, stay with Bella, the rest of you, come on." And they all marched into the corridor and left me bawling in esme's arms

"shhhh, Bella, they will be alright" but even Esmes calm voice couldn't calm me.

The sudden stillness woke me. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up In Esme's cold arms. I bolted up when the previous day's events flooded back to my mind. I looked at Esme' and she looked at me and smiled lightly.

"is it over?" I asked " Are they-?" I asked she looked at me then pointed to the door behind me.

"its over, carlile to the surviving humans over there, but everyone else is in there." She pointed to the main chapel door

"the battle field" I whispered

She nodded I and walked over the chapel door, the room holding all of the loved ones that I lost. And with shaking hands opened it. I intinctlivly ran right to Edwards arms and began crying again.

"Edward is every one okay?" I asked,

"not every one, and he pointed to Emmett, who was standing over somone's mangled body.

"Rosalie" I breathed and ran over to him. There infront of him I was rosalies crumpled up body.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry," I said

"don't be, I'll be okay." She looked at Emmett then said "Emmett got them before they could burn me."

I cried on emmett's sholder for a while before noticing sam looking at me. I walked over to him and opened my mouth, but found myself lacking words.

He put his hand on my shoulder and said "im sorry"

"about what?"

He turned to look at a big blanket rinkled up and laying on the floor, and I was going to say whats that? But then I relized

"JACOB" I ran over to him and held his head on my knee's

He looked up at me and licked my face. Then he managed to whisper "I love you Isabella marie-" but I didn't get to hear the rest. I put my head on his chest and cried.

I remembered what I said to him,

"_I hate you, stay away."_

That day, I came to a realization, I have loved to men at the same time, Edward-fire, and Jacob-ice. I've loved them at the same time, and now I know that that's the only way I can love them. Together. Fire and ice together make a yin and yang, Im the dot in the middle, but one is gone, im torn in half. I can't live anymore. When I figured this out I ran out of the chapel and jumped in my car. I pressed down on the gas pedal and went as fast as I could to charlies house. I ran inside and grabed my bag. And on my way to the front door I saw my reflection. In a wedding dress and drenched in water and few spots of mud. I stoped to stare then ran back to the truck. I cried on the way. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Edward.


	8. on the tip on a knife

"Edward! Edward! We have to do something." Alice said

"your right, we have to save bella's parents" said Emmett

"come on then" said Rosalie "For bella" she said and winked at me.  
"Edward don't go!" I said, he looked at me sadly then stood up and said "Esme, stay with Bella, the rest of you, come on." And they all marched into the corridor and left me bawling in esme's arms

"shhhh, Bella, they will be alright" but even Esmes calm voice couldn't calm me.

The sudden stillness woke me. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up In Esme's cold arms. I bolted up when the previous day's events flooded back to my mind. I looked at Esme' and she looked at me and smiled lightly.

"is it over?" I asked " Are they-?" I asked she looked at me then pointed to the door behind me.

"its over, carlile to the surviving humans over there, but everyone else is in there." She pointed to the main chapel door

"the battle field" I whispered

She nodded I and walked over the chapel door, the room holding all of the loved ones that I lost. And with shaking hands opened it. I intinctlivly ran right to Edwards arms and began crying again.

"Edward is every one okay?" I asked,

"not every one, and he pointed to Emmett, who was standing over somone's mangled body.

"Rosalie" I breathed and ran over to him. There infront of him I was rosalies crumpled up body.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry," I said

"don't be, I'll be okay." She looked at Emmett then said "Emmett got them before they could burn me."

I cried on emmett's sholder for a while before noticing sam looking at me. I walked over to him and opened my mouth, but found myself lacking words.

He put his hand on my shoulder and said "im sorry"

"about what?"

He turned to look at a big blanket rinkled up and laying on the floor, and I was going to say whats that? But then I relized

"JACOB" I ran over to him and held his head on my knee's

He looked up at me and licked my face. Then he managed to whisper "I love you Isabella marie-" but I didn't get to hear the rest. I put my head on his chest and cried.

I remembered what I said to him,

"_I hate you, stay away."_

That day, I came to a realization, I have loved to men at the same time, Edward-fire, and Jacob-ice. I've loved them at the same time, and now I know that that's the only way I can love them. Together. Fire and ice together make a yin and yang, Im the dot in the middle, but one is gone, im torn in half. I can't live anymore. When I figured this out I ran out of the chapel and jumped in my car. I pressed down on the gas pedal and went as fast as I could to charlies house. I ran inside and grabed my bag. And on my way to the front door I saw my reflection. In a wedding dress and drenched in water and few spots of mud. I stoped to stare then ran back to the truck. I cried on the way. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Edward.


End file.
